You're Beautiful
by ItStHeCaRiBbEaN
Summary: Emma overhears what some guys say about her. Tancred talks to her about it. Read and Review! Emma/Tancred E/T


**So I got done reading the 7th Charlie Bone book and felt inspired to write something. Readxreview!**

Emma sat on the ground, hugging her legs. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she sat, replaying the memories.

_"What, Emma Tolly? Haha, you must be joking. I would never ask her." A boy said._

_Emma peered beside the book shelves to see a group of blue and green capes. One being a boy she had always admired- Tancred. _

_"Oh come on, she's a nice girl!" Another boy shouted._

_"Yeah but she isn't that pretty." The first boy said._

_Emma had heard enough and turned to run out the room. Tancred swore he saw something move behind a shelf on the other side of the room. He turned to see and saw a certain person's green cape flutter away. _

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Emma shouldn't have let what some losers say bother her. Yet it still hurt. What hurt the most was that Tancred was there and listening to their words. What did he think? Did he agree with those guys?

Emma heard foot steps going up the stairs. Someone would see her in this state and ask what was wrong. She didn't really care but decided to relocate anyways.

Emma climbed higher up the steps and heard the person behind her stop. The foots steps then began to quicken again and Emma decided to hurry up too. However, Emma missed a step and started tumbling backwards down the long set of stairs. As she fell, she knocked someone down and they both crashed to the bottom of the steps.

"Oww..." Emma rubbed her head which seemed to have hit the other person's head also.

"Ugh.." The person under Emma moved. Emma got up quickly and saw it was Tancred who was laying on the ground. Emma blushed deeply.

"Tancred?"

"Arhg my nose." Tancred said, grabbing his nose, which was starting to bleed.

"Oh my god. Hold on! Don't get up!" Emma searched through her bag and pulled out her small pack of tissues.

"I'm sorry Tancred, I guess I lost my balance and fell." Emma stared into Tancred's grey eyes and handed him some tissues.

"It's okay Emma, I am okay." Tancred observed Emma and saw that her eyes were puffy and her nose was red.

"Emma-"

"Okay, well I will go get some more tissues now." Emma said, avoiding the awkwardness. Emma got up and as she was going back up Tancred grabbed her hand.

"Emma, are you okay?"

"What? Yeah I'm fine."

_'Trying to be strong again_.' Tancred thought. He always admired Emma for not wanting to be seen as weak.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure... Tancred?" Suddenly something occurred to Emma. There was something wrong.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you up here?"

"Oh umm... well I was going to head to art class early." Tancred responded nervously.

"Oh... I just thought you weren't allowed in class still." Emma replied.

Earlier that week, Tancred had gotten mad that someone used up all the yellow paint and in just one second, all the paint was blown off the tables and ruined all the students' paintings. Emma had been working on a very detailed painting of a beautiful white peacock when all of a sudden, red, blue, and brown paint came flying at her masterpiece. Tancred had been forbidden to go to art class till he could control himself better. Emma would not have forgotten Tancred's little accident so easily.

Tancred's face slightly reddened.  
"Well, yeah I was but ... Anyways, don't change the subject! I don't think you are okay. You look sad and your eyes are all red."

Emma was suddenly mad by Tancred's nosiness. What does it matter to him?

"It doesn't concern you Tancred. You should head back downstairs if your nose has stopped bleeding."

Tancred was getting more irritated now by her reluctance to express herself. A breeze was present as Tancred was trying to control his emotions.

"Oh, I think it does concern me Emma. I saw you in the library. You heard what the guys were saying didn't you?"

Emma felt her eyes burning.

"I- I already said I am fine." Emma turned to go back up the stairs.

Tancred got up on his feet and ran in front of Emma and blocked her path.

"What the-"

"You know that's not true right? The guys didn't know what they were saying.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Right... and you definitely disagreed with them." Emma said sarcastically.

Tancred was surprised by Emma's harsh tone. Normally she was so sweet and kind. He had never seen this side of her. However, he thought she looked so cute with her eyes narrowed and frowning he couldn't help but smile, which was probably not the right thing to be doing at this time...

"Yeah, I agreed with them."

Emma stared at Tancred and felt tears welding up again. She had enough and turned around to head downstairs, away from Tancred but again, Tancred stopped her.

"You aren't that pretty. You're _beautiful_ and you don't need to care what other people say."

"Tancred..." tears rolled down Emma's face at the words spoken from the boy standing in front of her.

Tancred smiled and placed his hands on Emma's shoulders, lifting a hand towards her cheek to wipe away her tears.

Emma smiled, feeling much better and with a wave of confidence, put her arms around Tancred and gave him a heartwarming hug.

"Thanks a lot Tancred. Really."

Surprised by Emma, Tancred put his arms around her waist and held her.

Emma looked up into Tancred eyes and felt her cheeks warming as Tancred's piercing gaze stared at her intently.

"You know... I've liked you for a while now." Tancred said.

"I-I've liked you too … I was too scared to let you know though." Emma whispered.

It was all Tancred needed to hear while he grabbed Emma's waist and pulled her closer to press his lips against hers. Her soft lips moved against his as he moved a hand to her face.

"I'm glad you told me." Tancred grinned when they broke apart.

Emma could not help blushing to a deeper shade of red, but smiled and grasped the storm boy's hands.

Tancred and Emma made their way downstairs hands clasped together. The two were welcomed by all of Tancred's friends from the library.

There was a loud commotion of cheering and whooping.

"Its about time man!" One boy cheered.

"Finally! We were thinking you'd never get together!" The other boys cheered.

"What is this?" Emma had no idea why the guys would be so supportive of the two of them.

"Umm... well... here's the thing... The thing in the library was supposed to be an act and you were supposed to see me defend you and everything. The guys didn't mean anything hurtful by their false words. Nobody could think badly of you Emma." Tancred smiled, squeezing her hand.

Registering that everything she heard in the library was all an attempt for Tancred to express his feelings, Emma's face reddened.

"Are you STUPID?" Emma yelled.

"Hey! Wha- ouch! Don't hit me! I thought you would hear me say something!"

"How am I supposed to know it was a trick! You had me go through all that... and believe that they said... and that... erg!"

"It was all for good reasons Emma, don't be mad!" Tancred pleaded.

Emma continued to glare at Tancred, but every bad thought seemed to have been lifted.

"I thought you would never believe anything they said because you are far too better than those guys!" Tancred grinned.

"Hey! Watch what you're saying Tancred!" One of the boys laughed.

Emma couldn't help but smile at her new boyfriend's ridiculous plan and raised herself to kiss him on the cheek.

**Tell me what you think! Sorry if the end was pretty lame. RxR**


End file.
